Believe In Me
by Crosswalk
Summary: Do not read if you don't like things that move fast Hermione and Remus are reunited and it becomes more than a studentteacher relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Believe in Me

Ch.1 - The Unforgettable Train Ride

Hermione awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight raining down on her bed. '_Today's the day' _she thought. Hermione had waited all summer to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry thought it was just her wanting to visit her friends (the books). But, no. Hermione had a different reason. This year Remus was back and teaching her DADA class! She sighed. Yes, everything was going to be perfect this year. She grudgingly pulled the warm covers from her body and walked into the bathroom. Hermione turned the radio on to 93.9 The Song and started the shower. After, she went to chose her outfit. _'What to wear, oh, what to wear?'_ She finally pulled out dark faded jeans with a white v-neck that cut low. Her hair had toned down during the summer and now cascaded over her shoulders. _'The outfit might be simple, but no one likes a priss.'_

"Honey, it's time to go!," yelled her mom.

"Coming."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Platform 9 ¾ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and stepped onto the platform of 9 ¾.

"Hermione." Said two deep voices behind her.

Before she could turn around to greet her friends she found herself sandwiched between Ron and Harry.

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

They gave her one more bone crunching squeeze then stepped back. She took both their hands and went to find a good seat on the train. Finally after pushing and shoving their way through the crowd of excited students, they found an empty compartment…well almost empty.

"Wait. Someone's stuff is here." Hermione said.

"Well whomever it is won't mind, I'm sure." Ron retorted.

Hermione sighed exasperated. _'Figures. Just the same old Ron.'_

Eventually, Dumbledore found the three and stole Harry to inform him of his Head Boy responsibilities. Ron decided to hunt down the snack lady and her cart. _'Knowing him he'll be gone a long time.'_ When it seemed like they were really gone Hermione pulled out Prophecy by Elizabeth Haydon. She was so engrossed with the book that she didn't notice the person who came in.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

Hermione nearly jumped through the roof of the train at the sound of his voice.

"H-hello, Professor Lupin."

"Sorry if I startled you, but I do believe that you are in my seat." Remus grinned at a look of what he called _horror_ cross Hermione's face.

"Oh- oh- I'm sorry." She scrambled to move her stuff out of the way. "I'll move."

Remus put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "No, it's okay. I can sit right here," he laughed.

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. She tried to go back to reading her book, but it was no use. His piercing eyes bore right through her, allowing her no mercy. She looked up and squirmed under his eyes.

"Miss Granger," he started, "do you really think that that is an appropriate book you're reading?" Remus said in a condoning voice.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, but raised her chin and looked and him with determination in her eyes daring him to contradict her words as she said, "Yes, Professor. I do."

Remus raised his eyebrow at that statement and though about what it would be like to have her draped across his body while furiously kissing her senseless and his hand running down…_'Oh stop it old man. There is no way that she would be interested in a man old enough to be her dad and on top of that a WEREWOLF!'_

Hermione went back to her novel and began scanning the lines feverishly. Remus tried to cover up his growing erection when he saw her finger trace down the 'v' of her shirt. He imagined running his tongue down and around the swell of her breast and her fingers clenching his shoulders in delight. Remus moaned. This startled Hermione and she looked up at the noise he had just made.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice.

"Perfectly fine, Hermione." Remus' voice sounded strangled and forced.

"Because," she continued oblivious to his first comment, "I might be able to help."

_'Oh God' he thought._

Hermione rose from her spot on the bench and walked over to where Remus sat. "Can I help Remus?" she said innocently.

_'Oh God, oh God, oh God…' he thought._

Hermione was inwardly laughing at how hard Remus was trying to conceal his desire for her. _'I never thought that I would be the one to make him speechless.' _Hermione place a hand on his shoulder and gently massaged his muscles. All the while working lower and lower on his back. Her hands came around his front and she boldly cupped his erection. Remus gasped and let out a low moan.

"Mmmm," Hermione said, "You're so hard." She took one on her hands that was caressing his cock and ran it down the inside of his thigh. She felt Remus' cock jump within her hand. Hermione grinned devilishly.

"Are you sure I can't help, Professor." She whispered in his ear seductively.

"Hermione." Remus groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. Two could play this game. "Maybe it's not me that needs the help," he said with lust evident in his eyes, "but you, love."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Author's note - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Read and Review Please!!!!!! I know it is moving along fast but I told you

'Don't read it if you don't like things fast.' By the way, I would love suggestions for ch.2. You make the story happen! Crosswalk


	2. Ch2: The Train Ride

Chapter 2: The Train Ride

"Hermione, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a teacher and you are my student."

"So," Hermione growled as she nipped at Remus' ear.

Remus closed his eyes as Hermione's lips worked down to his and she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth.He grabbed her hips with his hands and started grinding her against his already swollen cock. As her hips ground against him, Hermione started unbuttoning her school blouse. Remus' hands reached up and began fondling her breasts as soon as it was off. He gently massaged each one, running his fingers over her nipples. Hermione rose up and forcefully brought herself down on Remus' cock. He answered her aggression with his own. Hermione raised herself up again and when she came down he met her. Her eyes flew open with lust and passion clearly displayed on her face. After a few moments of intensely hot grinding, Remus couldn't hold on any longer.

"This is ridiculous," he thought. "We've barely even begun and I'm about to burst. This is very sad old boy, very sad indeed…"

Remus grabbed Hermione and pulled her under him. Roughly they tore at each other's clothes. Soon, the only thing keeping them from each other was their underwear. Remus tantalizingly ran his tongue down the valley of her breasts, circling her navel, and down the inside of her thigh. His hands deftly removed her black satin panties.

"Expecting something?" Remus said with humor evident in his eyes.

Hermione blushed and replied, "Had to be ready…just in case," she winked.

With all barriers gone, Remus moved his head between her legs. He thrust his tongue into her sucking and lapping at the juices that were flowing. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy. Again and again Remus thrust his tongue between her folds. When she was hanging on to her last thread of sanity, he came up and positioned himself at her entrance. Possessively he thrust into her and broke through her barrier. She felt so good…warm, wet, smooth, and tight. Gradually Hermione became accustomed to his girth. He pulled back out and thrust back into her. Picking up his pace, he pounded into her over and over. Each time felt like bliss, her muscles clenching around his cock as he hit her sensitive spots. Hermione whimpered in pleasure. Finally, Remus felt like he could hold on no longer. He released deep inside her and his thrust became erratic. Hermione climaxed soon after calling out his name. They both collapsed in each other's arms in exhaustion.

"That felt so good," he whispered.

"You have no idea," she replied.

Remus got off her and started to collect his clothes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

Remus started, "Getting dressed…"

"Don't even think about it," she commanded.

"But…but what if someone walks in!"

"I don't care," Hermione sat up and motioned for him to sit beside her. Remus gaped at her in astonishment then obeyed albeit reluctantly. She stood and pushed Remus onto the bench.

"You didn't think that I was done with you yet."

His eyes flashed open with excitement. She took hold of his cock and ran her hands down his length. Remus' eyes shut with longing. She then took his tip between her lips and moved her mouth to accompany his big size. Slowly she pulled her mouth up and down, creating a suction as she moved. Remus groaned with need for release. Hermione increased her pace and Remus responded by thrusting against her mouth. Hermione tasted the little drops of his essence that leaked from his manhood. She reached up and raked her nails over his pecks.

"Ah!" Remus cried out.

Hermione put her hands on Remus' thighs helping to stifle the violent thrusting of his cock. Faster and faster she licked and sucked around his manhood.

"Hermione!" He cried as he released his pent up lust. Hermione drank every bit of him and then looked into his dilated and licked the outside edges of her lips grinning openly at him.

"I – cannot believe you – just did that," Remus panted.

"Torture comes in the sweetest forms, love."

"Well now it's your turn to suffer," he replied.


End file.
